


Without Glasses

by JackyJango



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Stiles Wears Glasses, geek!Charles, glasses!kink, nerd!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Charles has worn specs for as long as he knows. He barely remembers a time before it. Hypermetropia, the Optometrist had told him when he was little-- meaning that he would have to strain his eyes in order to see anything within arm’s length without his thick glasses.The upside is that he didn’t have to wear them all the time, only when he had to read or inspect something up-close. The downside is being endlessly chided by Raven that he has an old man's problem.The thing is, Charles likes Erik. A lot. He wants Erik's attention on him, and he's not going to garner it with his image of an 'Old fart’. Raven's words, not his.It was all fun and fine. Until Erik.





	Without Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [没戴眼镜 | Without Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062416) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



> This is an OLD OLD fic (Probably old as Gandalf himself). Originally posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/161763270583/chalres-in-glasses)**  
>  Archiving it here for safekeeping.  
> Heads-up for shitty art... I had decided against adding the art, but then realised that I had nothing to loose by adding it.
> 
> P.S: If you can't already tell, I simply LOVE nerd!Charles !!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Cheers!

          Charles has worn specs for as long as he knows. He barely remembers a time before it. Hypermetropia, the Optometrist had told him when he was little-- meaning that he would have to strain his eyes in order to see anything within arm’s length without his thick glasses.

The upside is that he didn’t have to wear them all the time, only when he had to read or inspect something up-close. The downside is being endlessly chided by Raven that he has an old man's problem. Granted, Hypermetropia generally showed itself in the later stages of life in the general population; that didn't make it an 'old man's problem’. Many children lived with it as well.

'With your sweater vests and specs, I can call you my father and people wouldn't suspect a thing Charles,’ she would say. 'And we wouldn't even have to use our powers to convince them.’

It was all fun and fine. Until Erik.

The thing is, Charles likes Erik. A lot. He wants Erik's attention on him, and he's not going to garner it with his image of an 'Old fart’. Raven's words, not his.

Meaning to say that Charles has never worn his specs in Erik’s presence, and he intends to keep it that way. It's juvenile, he knows; but every time he perches his glasses up his nose he can hear Raven's imaginary voice in his head mocking him: 'Old man Charles’. Of course, he would pull out his specs when he had to solve a random crossword or overlook a file, but he would be equally quick to pocket it on sensing Erik's mind in the periphery. It helped that Charles didn't have to read when he could simply pluck the information from people's minds.

Until now.

In hindsight, it really was his mistake. He shouldn't have suggested to Erik to head to the Xavier library to spend an empty afternoon. It hadn’t helped that Erik had readily agreed.

Charles knows the Xavier library like the back of his hand. Any other time, he would have enthusiastically offered to show Erik around, gushing over the vast collection and suggesting some of his favourites. Now, he just lets Erik look while he heads straight for the Genetics section. He easily picks out a book on Mutant Evolution that he had been in the middle of reading (for the third time). He knows the cover too well to pick it out without having to read the title.

So he settles himself against a desk lining a large window, futilely hoping that the light would aid his vision. Charles opens the book around the bookmark to a sea of muddled black. He holds the book out a little further, and then a little nearer, squinting and straining his eyes to read a word; a _letter_. It's too tempting to pull out his specs from his trouser pockets and clear his eyes of the blurred jumble.

No. He can simply pretend that he's reading.

After a while, he sees Erik bring out a book of his own and settle two desks across from him. It's a book on Force fields and their prominence. It's a little unfair how Charles can read the title of Erik's book and not his own.

Charles sits a little straighter, adjusting the book and squinting his eyes to resemble a look of pure concentration.

As time passes Charles’ eyes begin to pain with the strain. He blinks off the water collecting at the corners, hoping that the stress upon his eyes wouldn't give him a headache later. When he looks down again, there's something else between his face and the book. It's still a blurred black, but its structure is clearer. Two squares. Two sticks-- probably? The object hovers nearer to his face, and then it hits him. _Metal hinges_.

Charles quickly pads his hand over his trouser pocket. It's empty.

'Charles, you’re holding your book upside down,’ he hears Erik's amused voice from across him.

Charles feels his face heat up in embarrassment. He fumbles with the book and the glasses in front of his face, the cumulative struggle sending him into deeper depths of mortification. He's in the middle of contemplating where to hide his face when a thought blasts his mind. It's from Erik.

Charles stills.

_You should wear your glasses more often. You look adorable in them Charles!_

__

*

**Six weeks later**

Charles wears his specs almost all the time now. Even when he doesn't have to read. The upside is that his clothes seem to vanish quickly when he slides his glasses to the tip of his nose. And the downside is… well he can hardly think of one.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading!  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunrise in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134534) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)




End file.
